Alice
Alice ist eine Antagonistin aus Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World. Geschichte Kindheit Alice ist eine Halbelfe, von der angenommen werden kann, dass ihre Eltern beide ebenfalls Halbelfen gewesen sind, da sie aus Sylvarant stammt und zur Zeit der getrennten Welten keine Elfen in Sylvarant existieren. Alices Eltern sind auf einer Pilgerreise für die Kirche von Martel von Monstern angegriffen und getötet worden, als sie sehr jung war, woraufhin sie im Waisenhaus von Hima unterkam. Ihrer Aussage nach sind ihre Eltern getötet worden, weil sie zu schwach gewesen waren, sich zu verteidigen, weshalb es Alice wichtig ist, auf sich selbst achtgeben zu können und ihre Unabhängigkeit zu bewahren. Alice verspürt Hass auf die Monster, die ihre Eltern getötet haben, und die Kirche von Martel, die ihre Eltern zu der Pilgerreise gezwungen hat. Rachegelüste liegen ihr jedoch fern. Als Halbelfe hatte Alice auch im Waisenhaus von Hima ein schweres Leben und ist ständig schikaniert worden. Acht Jahre vor Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World ereignete sich im Waisenhaus von Hima schließlich ein Vorfall, der sie dazu brachte, einen Pakt mit einem niederen Dämon einzugehen. Sie versprach dem Dämon, das verbotene Buch nach Niflheim zu finden, und erhielt im Austausch dafür die Kräfte des Dämons. Diese Kräfte nutzte sie, um Decus zu retten, der mit ihr im Waisenhaus von Hima aufwuchs. Decus wurde beschuldigt, einen Reisenden aus einer ganzen Gruppe getötet und ausgeraubt zu haben, obwohl es der Waisenhausleiter und seine Söhne gewesen waren. Keiner wollte ihm Glauben schenken und er war beinahe getötet worden, ist jedoch durch Alice gerettet worden, die Monster nach Hima brachte. Bei dem Angriff starben der Waisenhausleiter, seine Söhne und die restlichen Abenteurer, und das Waisenhaus wurde zerstört. Decus hatte seither sein Leben in Alices Hände gegeben. thumb|left|300px|Alice im Vorspann Zwei Jahre vor Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World wurde das verbotene Buch nach Niflheim von den Helden aus Tales of Symphonia verbrannt. Dies vernichtete den Dämon, mit dem Alice paktiert hatte, weil er ein Untergebener eines versiegelten Dämonenfürstes gewesen war. Es blieben nur die Knochen des Dämonen zurück, die seither in Hima liegen und weiterhin Monster anlocken. Um ihre Macht dennoch behalten zu können, entschied Alice sich dazu, Maschinen zu nutzen, die mit Exspheres betrieben werden. Über diese Maschinen begann sie, Monster zu kontrollieren, indem sie ihnen den freien Willen nahm. Alice trat schließlich dem Vanguard bei, weil sie sich dessen bewusst ist, dass sich die Welt nicht ändern, wenn sie nichts dafür tut. Trotz ihres jungen Alters stieg Alice rasch zu einem der ranghöchsten Mitglieder des Vanguards auf und löste bald schon Hawk als Anführer der Kampftrupps ab, indem sie ihn bezwang. Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World Alice erscheint den Helden erstmals in Kapitel 2 "Aufgewühltes Herz" in Asgard, wo sie gemeinsam mit Hawk und weiteren Mitgliedern des Vanguards nach Colette Brunel sucht. Während sie die Suche Hawk überlässt, verbleibt sie im Haus des Bürgermeisters von Asgard. Die Helden können den direkten Kontakt mit Alice zunächst vermeiden. Als jedoch starke Winde in Asgard auftreten und ein Junge fortgeweht wird, begibt Marta Lualdi sich zu ihm an einen Vorsprung, um ihn zu retten. Hierbei greift Alice mit von ihr kontrollierten Monstern ein und begibt sich zu Marta, die noch an dem Vorsprung hängt. Sie attackiert sie und freut sich, dass sie vor allen anderen an Ratatosks Kern gelangen kann, wird aber von Hawk darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass Marta lebendig zu ihrem Vater gebracht werden soll, woraufhin Alice erwidert, dass sie nichts dafür könnte, wenn sie einen Unfall hätte und zu Tode stürzt. Daher greift sie Marta weiter an, bis schließlich Colette eingreift und Marta und den Jungen rettet. Marta verwickelt die Helden daraufhin in einen Kampf mit ihren Monstern und Hawk. Als diese unterliegen, flüchtet sie auf ihrem Monster Aramis. thumb|300px|Alice in den Ruinen der Dynastie Alices nächster größerer Auftritt findet im selben Kapitel in den Ruinen der Dynastie statt, wo sie die Helden vorfindet, als diese auf der Suche nach Thomas sind und ihn auch entdecken. Alice verwickelt die Helden hier ohne weiteres in einen Kampf mit ihren Monstern, nimmt aber auch selbst daran teil. Nach dem Kampf verliert Hypnos jedoch die Kontrolle über sich, oder vielmehr gewinnt es sie wieder, nachdem die Gedankenkontrolle von Alices Maschine nachlässt. Es droht, Alice zu attackieren, wird jedoch von Zelos Wilder daran gehindert. Alice geht auf Zelos' Angebot ein, die Ruinen der Dynastie sicher verlassen zu dürfen, und entfernt sich daraufhin. Alice erscheint danach mit einem größeren Auftritt in Kapitel 6 "Dunkle Vorahnung", als die Helden nach der Übernahme Altamiras durch den Vanguard aus Altamira flüchten wollen. Alice gelingt es, sie in der Nähe des Ausgang zu stellen, und ist überrascht, dass es den Helden gelungen ist, zu entkommen. Sie ist gewillt, die Helden aufzuhalten, um den Zorn von Brute Lualdi nicht auf sich zu ziehen, wird aber hinterrücks von Presea Combatir angegriffen und vorerst ausgeschaltet, sodass die Helden fliehen können. Erneut in Altamira taucht Alice in Kapitel 7 "Wiedererweckte Erinnerungen" auf, wo sie die Helden im Gebäude Nummer 2 aufsucht und um Hilfe bittet, weil Decus sich eigenartig verhält. Als die Helden sich zu Decus führen lassen, gelingt es Alice, Marta durch eine Falle von Emil Castagnier zu trennen, woraufhin sie sich wieder entfernt und Decus, der tatsächlich dem Einfluss eines Centurio-Kerns erlegen ist, mit Emil alleine zurücklässt. Im Büro, in dem sich Brute niedergelassen hatte, präsentiert Alice den anderen Helden schließlich Regal Bryant, der vom Vanguard gefangen genommen wurde, als er zurückgeblieben ist, um den anderen die Flucht aus Altamira zu ermöglichen. Regal ist von ihr stark verwundet worden, es gelingt Lloyd Irving aber, Alice zu überraschen und sie von Regal zu trennen, sodass er Regal befreien kann. Alice nimmt an den Kämpfen im Büro nicht teil, sondern flüchtet schließlich mit Decus. thumb|left|300px|Alice und Decus sterben gemeinsam in der Gähnenden Schlucht Nach der Auflösung des Vanguards durch Brute, erwarten Alice und Decus die Helden gemeinsam in der Gähnenden Schlucht. Alice offenbart den Helden hier, dass sie im Gegensatz zu Decus und Brute niemals von den Centurio-Kernen beeinflusst gewesen ist, sondern in vollem Besitz ihres Bewusstseins gekämpft hat. Sie erklärt Marta, wie sehr sie sie verabscheut, weil sie nervig und schwach ist und ihr dennoch immer wieder in die Quere kommt. Alice ist gewillt, die Helden aufzuhalten, um mithilfe von Richter Abend an große Macht zu gelangen, weil sie die Dämonen nutzen will, die durchs Richters Plan befreit werden würden. Sie und Decus verwickeln Emil und Marta daher in einen Kampf, in dem Alice und Decus jedoch unterliegen. Als Emil Alice tödlich verwunden will, geht Decus dazwischen, um den Schlag abzufangen. Er offenbart ihr, dass heute der 765. Tag ist, nach dem er die Eiserne Jungfrau erstanden und ein Haar von Alice hineingelegt hat, um ihre Liebe zu gewinnen. Er erkennt, dass er wohl betrogen wurde, gesteht Alice aber dennoch seine Liebe, obgleich sie ihn verachtet. Schließlich stirbt er, während Alice vor ihm sitzt und ihm gesteht, dass auch sie ihn liebt. Aus Zorn heraus attackiert sie Emil und greift aus Verzweiflung nach Decus' Schwert, um Emil zu töten, wird jedoch von Marta tödlich verwundet, die ihr sagt, dass sie sie so sehr hassen darf wie sie will, aber Emil nicht wehtun darf. Ehe Alice ihrer Wunde erliegt, beruhigt sie Decus, indem sie ihm sagt, dass sie bald wieder vereint sind. Nebenaufgaben Alices Geschichte kann in mehreren Nebensequenzen verfolgt werden, die in den verschiedenen Kapiteln von Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World stattfinden. *'Kapitel 2': Alice kann zusammen mit Richter in Luin angetroffen werden, wenn die Helden dorthin gehen, nachdem sich die Ereignisse in Palmacosta zugetragen haben. Alice offenbart hier, dass sie und Richter in mehr als nur einer Weise Gefährten sind, worauf sie auf ihr Dasein als Halbelfen anspielt. Sie arbeiten zusammen, um an die Cruxis-Kristalle der Auserwählten zu gelangen, wobei Alice feststellen musste, dass sie weder an jenen von Zelos noch an den von Colette gelangen konnte. Als sie Richter fragt, was er mit den Kristallen will, verweigert er ihr die Antwort. *'Kapitel 4': Wenn die Helden nach dem ersten Beusch in Izoold vor dem Aufbruch zu den Höhlen von Camberto nach Iselia aufbrechen, begegnen sie Alice und einigen weiteren Mitgliedern des Vanguards. Zufällig kommt Bernie aus dem Schuldgebäude und erkennt Alice als eines der anderen Kinder aus dem Waisenhaus in Hima. Er erklärt ihr, dass sie schon immer wussten, dass Alice zu was Großem bestimmt ist, doch Alice bemüht sich darum, die Helden zu ignorieren, und entfernt sich schnellstmöglich. Bernie lästert daraufhin über sie, da sie eine Halbelfe ist und sich trotzdem stark aufspielt. *'Kapitel 4': Sobald die Helden aus dem Tempel des Eises zurückgekehrt sind, können sie ein Gespräch zwischen Alice und Decus bei der Iselia-Farm belauschen. Hier erfahren sie, dass Alice verzweifelt auf der Suche nach Exspheres für die Maschinen ist, mit denen sie die Monster kontrolliert. Decus macht sie danach darauf aufmerksam, dass sie nicht allzu sehr nach so viel Macht gieren sollte, worauf Alice ihn erinnert, wie ihre Eltern gestorben sind, weshalb sie mehr Macht will, um einen solchen Tod zu verhindern. *'Kapitel 5': Wenn die Helden nach dem Besuch im Tempel der Erde erneut nach Meltokio aufbrechen und dort in das Zentrum gehen, werden sie Zeugen davon, wie ein tethe'allanischer Priester eine sylvarantische alte Frau ablehnt, die ein Dokument von dem Patriarchen braucht, damit ihr Enkelsohn von einem tethe'allanischen Arzt behandelt werden kann. Der Priester stößt die Frau zu Boden, woraufhin er von einem von Alices Monstern angegriffen wird. Als der Priester Alice dennoch beleidigt, weil sie den Tod ihrer Eltern vermeintlich auf die Kirche von Martel schiebt, attackiert Decus ihn und Alice erscheint belustigt darüber, dass die göttliche Strafe nun diesen Priester ereilen wird. Die alte Frau bittet Alice darum, den Priester leben zu lassen, woraufhin sie Decus befiehlt, den Angriff einzustellen. Erst nach mehrmaliger Forderung verlässt Decus seinen Wahn wieder und Alice will sich mit ihm entfernen, um herauszufinden, was dafür sorgte, dass er so verrückt wurde. Vorher bietet sie der alten Frau an, mit ihrem Enkelsohn nach Flanoir zu dem Arzt aufzubrechen und ihm ihren Namen zu nennen, da dieser das Kind dann kostenlos behandeln wird. *'Kapitel 8': In Palmacosta begegnen die Helden Alice, die mit zwei weiteren Vanguard-Mitgliedern dort ist und die letzten Exspheres eingesammelt hat, die sie benötigt. Alice offenbart den Helden hier, dass ihr nichts ferner liegt als Rache nehmen zu wollen, sondern dass sie Macht will. Sie sagt, dass sie weiß, dass die Welt sich nicht ändern wird, wenn sie es nicht zuerst tun, und will der Welt Schreckliches geben, da die Welt ihr Schreckliches gibt. Als Colette sie davon überzeugen will, diese Macht stattdessen zu nutzen, um Gutes zu tun, bezeichnet Alice sie als Heuchlerin und entfernt sich, um die Helden in der Gähnenden Schlucht zu erwarten. Wenn die Helden danach nach Hima aufbrechen, können sie von Decus den gesamten Hintergrund von Alices Geschichte erfahren. Persönlichkeit Alice ist eine egozentrische Persönlichkeit, die sich einzig um ihr eigenes Wohl zu sorgen scheint. Sie ist sadistisch veranlagt und hat somit Spaß daran, Leute, die sie mag und die sie nicht mag, körperlich und geistig zu quälen. Alice verlangt absolute Kontrolle über alle Bereiche ihres Lebens und will stark sein, um sich selbst verteidigen zu können, was ihren Eltern nicht gelungen war. Alice offenbart anderen nicht ihre wahre Natur und will keine engen Bindungen eingehen, weil sie glaubt, dass sie von Menschen stets betrogen werden würde, da sie eine Halbelfe ist. So kann sie Decus' Bemühungen, ihre Liebe zu gewinnen, nicht annehmen und lehnt ihn Mal um Mal ab, weil sie befürchtet, er würde sie irgendwann hintergehen. Richter gegenüber hingegen sagte sie, dass sie aufeinander achtgeben müssten, weil sie in mehr als einer Hinsicht Partner wären. Zudem scheint Alices Art hilflosen Sylvarantern gegenüber aufzuweichen. Alice versucht, Menschen mit einer gespielt niedlichen und sogar teilweise hilfesuchenden Persönlichkeit in die Falle zu locken. Dies funktioniert selbst bei solchen, die ihre eigentliche Art bereits sehr gut kennen. Alice hat die Angewohnheit, Mädchen, die sie nicht mag, Spitznamen zu geben: So nennt sie Marta beispielsweise "Mart-Mart" oder Colette "Colettie". Bei Männern ist es umgekehrt. Hier verteilt sie Spitznamen, wenn sie den jeweiligen Mann mag oder zumindest dessen Anwesenheit zu schätzen weiß. So nennt sie Decus "Dumbo-Decus" und Hawk "Hawkie". Kampfstil Zunächst beherrscht Alice Monster, die sie in den Kampf schickt. Für den direkten Nahkampf nutzt sie eine Gerte. Als Halbelfe ist sie magisch begabt und deckt ihre Gegner vorwiegend mit Erd-, Eis- und Wasserzaubern ein, kann aber auch heilen. Ihr mystisches Arte ist das eis-elementare Fimbulwinter. Wissenswertes *Im Gegensatz zu Decus oder Brute scheint Alice tatsächlich in einem gewissen Maß immun gegen den Einfluss der Centurio-Kerne zu sein. *Drei Monster von Alice, die sie üblicherweise begleiten, tragen die Namen Aramis, Athos und Porthos. Dies sind die Namen der drei Musketiere aus dem gleichnamigen Roman von Alexandre Dumas. *Alices Monster Porthos wird von ihr in einer Spielsequenz Portos genannt, im Kampf wird es als Porthos eingeblendet. *Alices Monster Aramis, Athos und Porthos sind die finalen Gegner im Spezialkampf der Monsterkämpfe im Kolosseum von Meltokio in Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World. Ein Sieg über sie bringt als Belohnung die Judas-Maske ein, die ursprünglich von Presea erschaffen wurde, jedoch gestohlen worden war, ehe sie sie in Umlauf hatte bringen können. *Alices mystisches Arte Fimbulwinter ist eine in den aserianischen Tales of-Titeln häufig vorkommene Anspielung auf die nordische Mythologie: Der Fimbulwinter ist die Eiszeit vor dem Weltuntergang Ragnarök, passend zu dem Eis-Element des Artes. Galerie AlicesMonster.png|Alice mit Porthos (Links), Aramis (Mitte) und Athos Charakterliste en:Alice Kategorie:Figuren aus Dawn of the New World Kategorie:Widersacher aus Dawn of the New World Kategorie:Bossgegner aus Dawn of the New World Kategorie:Alice